Jebbie- Dreams and Reality
by JasmineThomas
Summary: Debbie is heartbroken after Jasmine and Cain's affair, but will she be happy when she finds out that it's not what it seems?


**This is a one shot based on Jasmine cheating on Debbie with Cain, but this is about Debbie dreaming it. Not it actually happening in real life.**

* * *

Debbie walked home, tears streaming down her face. She had her hands in her pockets, the surprisingly cold day's chill making her shiver. Ignoring Lisa's concerned questions as she walked up to her room, she bit her lip to stop from crying out. How could Jasmine have done that to her? She knew Debbie could get so fragile when it came to love. All Debbie could think about was what the hell she and her dad were playing at. That was her dad's attempt at revenge? That wasn't revenge, that was pure evil.

Debbie cried into her pillow, wanting more than ever to be in the arms of her now ex lover. She missed the warmth of Jasmine's body when they embraced. She missed the nice strawberry smell of Jasmine's hair and the slightly odd sense of clothing she seemed to have. She could still smell the strawberry. She could still feel the warmth, but it was fading, rapidly.

Debbie decided that she would go for another walk, so left the Dingle household without saying a word, her father being there and leering at her wasn't really her idea of being at home tonight. She walked silently to the woods, where she stopped at the shack. She walked in to find a girl already there, drowning her sorrows. The girl looked up.

"Hi, Debbie." She smiled half- heartedly. Debbie folded her arms and looked at the floor. "Hello." She muttered. Jasmine stood up from the bed and left, _probably not wanting to feel my wrath_, Debbie thought as she looked around. It reminded her of old memories.

_The two lovers were about to kiss. Debbie met Jasmine halfway and all she could think about was how soft Jasmine's lips felt, and the way her chapstick made her lips taste like blackcurrant. Debbie pulled away, but they both looked like they wanted more, so Jasmine decided to close the gap. Debbie's hands settled on the other girl's waist and guided her down, until SNAP!_

_"Someone's outside!" Jasmine whispered, worried about what her Uncle might do if he knew about them._

Debbie snapped out of it. The older girl was gone. A distant memory. She sank down the wall, crying and hitting the floor repeatedly, until her knuckles looked like the colour of an avocado. She wouldn't stop crying. Until she heard a voice, cutting through the air.

"Debs?" Jasmine's voice. Debbie woke up on the shack floor to find a girl, a little older than herself, peering around the door.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Debbie sid coldly, not wanting Jasmine "the Betrayor" to stay.

"Why? What have I done?" Jasmine asks innocently.

"You know what you did! You slept with my dad!" Debbie shouted, seething.

"What?! Debs, I'd never do that to you!" Jasmine knelt down beside Debbie, grabbing her cheeks. "Why would I do that to you?" Jasmine asks.

"I saw you kissing him." Debbie sobs, leaving Jasmine to hug her.

"Hey, what? I only left here half an hour ago. Uncle Ashley wanted to see me so you said you'd wait for me here." Jasmine says, explaining. It suddenly dawned on Debbie that she had dreamed everything. She had dreamed Jasmine sleeping with her father, dreamed the kiss, dreamed the arguements and the pain. It was half an hour after they'd kissed. They had kissed in here, half an hour ago. Jasmine was looking at Debbie like nothing could make her happier. She allowed Debbie to sob on her shoulder for 5 minutes before Debbie kissed her.

"I love you." Debbie said, after the kiss, through her tears.

"I love you too Debs, I love you more than you'll ever understand." Jasmine said, opening her hand, that she removed from her pocket, to reveal a stunning two person necklace that, when put together, made a heart. One half said "Jasmine Thomas For" and the other said "Debbie Dingle Ever." Jasmine took the one with her name and fastened it around Debbie's neck, putting the "Debbie Dingle" one around her own neck.

"If you ever feel upset. Come to me and talk to me." Jasmine says. "I'll listen, don't push me away without listening first. And I will always come and find you if you get lost along the way." Jasmine said. "Because we're a team now, aren't we?" Jasmine asks, smiling. Debbie nods, too speechless to say a word. Jasmine takes the halves of the hearts and puts them together, the magnets pulling them in for the heart to read "Jasmine Thomas, Debbie Dingle, Forever." The tears of happiness engulfed the girls as they hugged and sobbed...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. It was tough writing but it was cool to vent my feelings about this storyline and how upsetting it was to me. Please R + R.**


End file.
